WHAT
by Jad3d
Summary: MPREG CASEY X CHUCK. chuck and john are married with three kids
1. Chapter 1

HI this is my first shot a Casey x Chuck pairing and I kind of just thought about it here is goes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did they would be a couple bye bye Sarah**

Warning mpreg and a little bit cracky

John Casey was a simple man with a not so simple husband. chuck was not the type of person John thought he would marry and have kids with. But none the less it happened. Which is not really shocking considering how much they had liked sex. There was the oldest a set of 5-year-old twins apart by two minutes one boy one girl, Sasha Lillian and Michael Alexander Casey. Sasha took more after chuck personality wise silly smart bouncing always getting in trouble and clumsy, Michael however was a cross between both parents he knew when he was in serious trouble clumsy shy and sneaky. Sasha had Chuck's curly chaotic hair his smile and John's blue eyes and his skin tone. Michael looked like John's twin from head to toe except for his hair which was again Chuck's. then there was 3-year-old Aiden who was shy and quiet he liked to play video games with his mommy something that John was not to happy about. His was a chuck's son in every way. Which leads us to the story.

As John was at work Chuck was in the family room playing video games with Aiden Sasha and Michael. John didn't like the idea of strangers being at home with his kids neither did Chuck so the only time he worked at the buy more was when they really needed his help. It was about 12:30 so chuck decided to hustle the kids up to their rooms for nap time. So they would be wide awake when they went to visit John and Uncle Morgan for lunch. Chick picked up a sleeping Aiden and said " come on you two nap time"

"awww mommy please can we stay up" Sasha asked given chuck puppy dog eyes

"yea pweese mommy" Michael joined in

"Don't you guys wanna be woke when we go visit daddy and uncle Morgan" chuck asked

they both shook their heads yes" well then come on" chuck led the 5 year olds up the stairs after 10 minutes of whining and puppy dog eyes chuck got the twins sleep. As he walked out of the boys room he had the sudden urge to puke. He ran to the bathroom as fast he could. When he was done brushed his teeth and washed his hands. Next he went into the kitchen to make lunch. When he was done he took himself a nap to. He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Aiden and Sasha feeling a slight shuffle on his chest he looked down to see a sleeping Michael. After getting Michael and packing some toys for the kids he grabbed his keys cell phone and headed out the door after all three children.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the buy more. Walking in the building chuck and the kids were greeted by all the employees. "Hey chucky and how are all you beautiful little children I could eat you up " said anna. Aiden hid behind his mamma gripping his pants tightly while the other two ran up to Anna yelling "Auntie Anna" and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She kissed they both back and laughed. Chuck then led his gang in the back "DADDY" they all screamed even chuck with made John place a smirk on his face. He gave all three kids a kiss on the cheek before walking over to chuck giving him a long passionate kiss when he pulled away he said " not in front of the kids love" before he hit a panting chuck hard on the ass. Who in turn blushed red."I I ummm brought you lunch" he stammered out john chuckled "why thank you dearest" chuck again blushed. Morgan came in "oh hey chuck buddy"

"Hey" chuck replied

"uncle Morgan" the kids screamed Morgan greeted the kids "we made you and daddy lunch".

"why don't we go across the street to the park" chuck suggested. John shrugged and picked the twins

"no thanks go have family time" Morgan replied

chuck nodded picked up Aiden and the bag with their lunch & said "come on Casey" no one really knew why he still called his husband by his last name not even chuck himself

**At the park**

the kids had just finished their lunch "how was your day"Casey asked the three sat there with a thinking expression "it was fun"Sasha yelled. "Yea we get to play the x-boxy"Aiden replied "you did huh"John asked looking at a chuck who had took a big bight out of his sandwich. "Why don't you three go play" "ok daddy" chimed three small innocent voices.

"So the played the x-boxy huh" asked John

"awww come on Casey light in up their kids" john just smiled and leaned over and kissed chuck

"How have you been still throwing up" chuck nods in response

"we're going to the doctor tomorrow I already made the appointment" chuck moans "Casey I'm fine" "you've been sick for over a week." chuck pouts "not going to work"

**Next day at doctors office**

" this is uncalled for Casey" he smiles " sure it is I'm looking out for my family honey-buns" chuck glares at the nick name he is about to reply when the doctor walks in with an excited Ellie who looks like she does whenever she finds out chuck is pregnant. "no no no no" Chuck and Casey say at the same time. Ellie in turns smiles and nods her head in a yea motion. Chuck slaps Casey on the back of the head "this is your fault and your sleeping on the couch" john rubes his head and glares at his husband."you are around 13 weeks" the doctor replied chucks eyes shoot wide open "can you tell us the exact day I got pregnant"

"yes August 5" this gets Casey another slap

"Oh my god oh my god" chuck said

"chuck calm down stress is not good for the baby" Ellie says rubbing his arm Casey is on the side trying to keep from laughing

"Do you know something we don't John" finally he loses it

" yeah chuck got pregnant" takes in a lot of breath "at the buy more" everyone stares at the chuck who could give a tomato a run for it's money. The doctor walks out the room after saying I'll give you all some alone time

"Chuck john who could you do something like that" Ellie scolds

"It just happen" replies chuck a fuming Ellie walks out the room leaving the new parents alone casey walks over and gives chuck a hug and a very passionate kiss

"your still sleeping on the couch"

"awww come on chuck I gave you a knew gift of joy"

THE END!!!!!

I made Chasey history I think the first mpreg hope to see more thanks for reading

Hugs and kisses

-Jad3d


	2. After and Party

I have decide to make Lester and Morgan a Couple

I got like 2 reviews but someone asked me to keep going so

**Disclaimer: same as before, Own or made money off this I did not**

WHAT Chapter 2

_Last Time_

yeah chuck got pregnant" takes in a lot of breath "at the buy more" everyone stares at the chuck who could give a tomato a run for it's money. The doctor walks out the room after saying I'll give you all some alone time

"Chuck john who could you do something like that" Ellie scolds

"It just happen" replies chuck a fuming Ellie walks out the room leaving the new parents alone Xasey walks over and gives chuck a hug and a very passionate kiss

"your still sleeping on the couch"

"awww come on chuck I gave you a knew gift of joy"

_Later that day_

SLAM. "Awww come on chuck this what you always wanted a family" John replied snickering. Chuck turns around " you know what John your right. We've talked about having a big family" Chuck leans over and pecks john on the lips" You my sexy well-built lover get to tell the general of are new addition to the family."

"I thought we agreed to do it together always"John replied

Chuck glanced over to him " that was creating and birthing not telling"

"it was worth a shot" John mumbled

"you say something?" Chuck asked. "No dear." was John's reply

RING RING "I got it I bet it's Ellie, Sarah or Anna. Hello." Chuck yelled

"Chuck" Elli's voice screeched chuck held the phone from his ears" Tonight at your house were having a celebration for you and John. I can't wait to see this one looks like I bet he or she will be so cute I hope it's another girl you already have 2 boys" Ellie kept rambling on. With Chuck adding "sures" and "ok's" every so often. John walked behind chuck and began nibbling on his neck. He grabbed the phone and pushed the end button."You know your going to regret that?" Chuck asked. "Yea but I'm not worried about my sister-in-law but the mother of my children."

Chuck tilted his head to the side "yea that feels great. But we can't"

"I know the kids will be home soon with uncle Morgan."John grunted "Maybe they can stay with uncle Morgan and Uncle Lester tonight" "What a great idea during dinner I'll ask" John continued to nibble on chucks neck until the door came open and they heard little voices yelling"mommy and daddy."

John wrapped his arms around chucks knees and back then lifted. John walked to the door in the family room "hey guys" Chuck looked over to see that Aiden was in his same position as he was in someone's arms.

_Party Time_

The Awesomes, Buy more staff and along with Bryce plus Sarah were at the party. General Beckman even stopped by to congratulate Chuck and John. The party was going full swing. Chuck was dancing with Aiden and Michael while John was dancing with Sasha. General Beckman and Stephan were dancing ( the two had a secret romance.) Lester was sitting on Morgans lap while the two went at it hot and heavy. Bryce and Devon were talking about planning a trip to go skydiving and manly bonding. Elli had her hand on Sarah's belly talking about baby showers for both her and chuck.

When the song was over John decide it was time to give a speech. He grabbed a glass and tapped it softly with a fork(Knife?)."Ladies Gentleman and children thank yo for joining us in the celebration of are fourth child. We would also like to say congrats to Sarah and Bryce who are welcoming there 1st child. Last but not least have a good time and Chuck Casey thank you and I love you Sasha, Michael, Aiden, and the one in side of you more then you know" John then walked over to chuck and gave him a passionate and distracting kiss. The adults and little girls awwwed while Aiden squeeled seeing his daddy kiss his mommy.


	3. Chapter 3

First Sorry my computer broke down and I had all my files deleted and I was almost done with a new chapter. Sorry I wrote this in a day

Same as always I OWN NOTHING but an imagination

_person on phone_/Talking

CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY

_**The Day After the party**_

"John do you think we can another little monster" John looked up from the book he was reading. "Of course we can we're super spies remember"Chuck chuckles

"there is a difference between being a spy and changing dirty diapers, can you believe that Sarah and Bryce are having a kid I always thought Sarah was against the idea of having kids of her own."

John laid his head on Chucks shoulder" it's not Sarah it was more the life of a spy" John replied. He then gave Chuck a kiss on his neck moving up to his cheek the those lush lips he loved so much. John removed Chucks shirt going down to kiss and suck on his tummy. "I love you" chuck pulled John up and kissed his lips "We love you too. Now off with the pants"(AN: John sleeps shirtless use to with only boxers but now he has kids) John bit Chucks bottom lip "Bossy I like this new you" Chuck stuck his hand into John's boxers grabbing his cock."Hurry I need you"was what chuck would have said if they had not heard

"MOMMMMY DADDDDY"from downstairs both sighed "kids are back" Chucks states. John just grunts."come on big guy we had fun last night with the kids over Morgan and Lester's house"he removed his hand from johns sleep pants and kissed his lips then left the room.

"Hey guys come give mommy a kiss"Sasha, Aiden and Michael ran to give Chuck hugs and kisses

"Hey Guys" came a loud voice from down the stairs

"DADDY" came three little voices "did you have fun with uncle Morgan" the three children shook there heads in a yes manner.

**2 months later**

"I feel huge"

_Your not huge Chuck your pregnant_

"so I still feel like a whale"

_Your Six months pregnant besides Casey likes the pregnant I heard he can't keep his hand off you_

Chuck was now a cherry red color "that's not funny Sarah I bet you and Bryce go at it hot and heavy still"

_Chuck I'm 81/2 months pregnant the only thing we do hot and heavy is make out and petting speak of the devil he's home I'll talk to you later_

"Bye love ya"

_you to_

CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY CHASEY

I know short but I wanted to add something

BOY GIRL OR TWINS and I need names

Jad3d


	4. Notice

Notice not an update

So I started working on the chapter when I posted the last one I just need a few ideas for the Chasey child(ren), I have received a few name which I like but I am still open to new ideas. The deadline I April 24 which is Saturday. That way I can at least have the next chapter posted by Monday night.

Questions:

Sex Names and how many????

Thank you Krynny and xXFreedom-ReaderXx for your inputs


	5. Sarah gives Birth

**A birth and a check up**

_I'm going to post something small as a hold over and for that little AN so Sarah gives birth it short because it's a taser_

******

"Chuck come on or we will be late"Came a loud and gruff voice of John Casey who had wrangled his three children Sasha, Michael, and Aiden at the door with there coats and shoes on.

"I'm coming John it's just hard to do with all this extra weight" came Chucks reply

"Is Aunt Sarah having her baby daddy?" asked Aiden the pair's youngest child for the time being.

Hospital

"Yea bud" just at that moment Bryce walks into the waiting room and passes out cigars.

"Guys it's a boy" he says. Aiden jumps up and down "YAY YAY I GET A LIWLE BROTHER"the now second youngest child shouts. Aiden then runs over to Chuck "Mommy when are you going to have your baby I want more sisters and broters to play with"chuck just smiles at the boy. "Don't worry baby soon you ugh it know your talking about it want to feel the baby kick." Sasha who is being held in her daddies arms as he congratulates Bryce wiggles to get put down trying to feel the baby kick.

"Mommy can you have the baby already" Michael ask sleeply. John is the one to answer him

"Sorry kid the baby will only be born when its ready to be."

******

What did you think


	6. Finding out the sex

_A short sweet chapter_

_**Sorry it took so long to post my internet was out**_

**Finding out the sex and number of baby or babies **

Chuck lay on a table with John holding and kissing his hand the two are waiting for their regulary doctor. to come in so they could have a checkup of chuck and the baby done. Chuck hade been worried that there was more then one baby considering that he was bigger then he was when he was pregnant with the twins. John tried to reassure him that is was just one big baby.

"Chuck I'm telling you there is just one huge little guy in your stomach" joked John

"I don't think so. I feel huge, as a matter of fact I am huge bigger then I was when I was pregnant with the twins. What if its more then one"

"Then we will deal with it. Between the two of us we have enough money saved up to be able to take care of two more children hell even four more."

"Mr. And Mr. Casey how's it going" asked doctor as he walked into the room

"We're doing fine doc" came John's gruff reply

"do the two of you want to know what you are having" Asked the Doctor

"Yes" John and Chuck said at the same time

"Very well then let's get started. Chuck please lift up your shirt, this will be cold" the doctor said as he applied the cold gel on chuck's stomach "Well this little one is a girl with all ten toes and fingers. Oh my"

"What is it. Is something wrong" came Chuck's frantic voice

"Nothing is wrong chuck, but from what I can tell there is another baby, this one is a boy. But he is not the last there is a third I can't tell what it is thought." Hearing that there was a third baby made John Casey War Veteran NSA spy father of three do something Chuck never expected, faint. Chuck sat there not knowing weather to cry, laugh or faint himself. 'I knew it was more then one' chuck thought to himself.

When john woke up the couple left the doctors office in order to tell an excited Ellie the ultrasound results and their other three children. When Ellie fount out she was all screams of joy yelling "more for me to love" Sasha was happy knowing she was not going to be the only girl in the family for long.

_**CHUCKJOHN CHUCKJOHN CHUCKJOHN CHUCKJOHN CHUCKJOHN CHUCKJOHN**_

I need a Beta so if you would consider it email me

_What did you think_ review _and let me because I have not posted in a while and the next chapter is short i'll post in like 5min. So read on._

**Also I had a lot of time on my hands so I have a few stories and chapter updates so check them out please.**


	7. Chuck's and Casey's new three

_-This is my first labor scene ever so it might not be detailed and/or correct I skipped the labor part I'm not ready to try that yet._

_-time skip after finding out the sexes_

**Chuck Gives birth**

"John John JOHN" yelled a frantic chuck trying to wake up normally light sleeping husband.

"Hmm what's going on" came the gruff sleep filled voice of John Casey future father of three(again).

"Babe I'm in labor" that did it for John who jumped out of the bed and ran to get the bags ready while throwing frantic questions at Chuck."How do you feel? How far apart are your contraction?"

"John take deep calming breathes we have done this twice already I'm sure we can do this again. You have to call somebody to look after Michael, Sasha, and Aiden."Came Chuck's alm and collective voice.

"Yeah ok, give me a minute" After taking a few deep breaths John calls Sarah and Bryce to look after the children. Sarah agrees to watch the kids and bring them up to the hospital at a more suitable time. The next phone call is made to Elli and Captain Awesome.( It was Morgan and Lester until Elli threw a temper tantrum for not being called first.) The last call was to Morgan and Lester.

_A whole lot of hours, many pained screams later, and John fractured hand_

"I HAVE TWO GIRLS AND ONE BOY" yelled a very happy and excited John Casey to his and Chucks group of friends and family.

Sasha was the first one up when John walked in the room but she was quickly followed by and over excited Ellie who held Aiden.

Captain Awesome looked shocked by the news of three children. "Dude, John that makes six are you two planning to have anymore."

John said "No" at the same time Ellie said "Yes." The two then began a staring match Alec ignored the two and walked up and hugged her father. "That's great John." John started to pass out ciagars.

"Hey daddy What are they names be?" Asked Aiden from his spot in Ellies arm. John pulled the little boy in his arms and replied " Well me and mommy have decied to name them. . . "

_**I just made my first cliffy. What till you see their names.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**XOXOX-Jad3d**_


End file.
